787 JBJ
by ChaYunwoo
Summary: 7 bujangan yang tinggal di kost 787 JBJ & other ex produce 101 jbj, minhyunbin, jaewoon, kencall, kokomu, and other crack pair
1. intro

**INTRO**

 **.**

 **profil singkat main cast**

 **.**

* * *

Penghuni kamar no 1

.

 **ROH TAEHYUN**

25 tahun

Jomblo akut setelah ditinggal nikah pacar dan cinta pertamanya. Gamon.

Dance teacher

* * *

Penghuni kamar no 2

.

 **TAKADA KENTA**

23 tahun

Cabe alay import

Masih magang

Kerja sampingan sebagai guru bahasa Jepang

* * *

Penghuni kamar no 3

.

 **KWON HYUNBIN**

21 tahun

Model

Gans ngetz

Sayang udah taken

* * *

Penghuni kamar no 4

.

 **KIM YONGGUK / JIN LONGGUO**

22 tahun

Guru bahasa mandarin

Sayang kepada kucing melebihi segalanya

Udah taken juga (pacarnya galak)

* * *

Penghuni kamar no 5

.

 **KIM DONGHAN**

20 tahun

Mahasiswa

LDR-an sama tetangga kamar

* * *

Penghuni kamar no 6

.

 **KIM TAEDONG**

21 tahun

mahasiswa yang nggak pernah ngampus

Kamarnya juga jarang ditempati

Dia lebih sibuk traveling

* * *

Penghuni kamar no 7

.

 **KIM SANGGYUN**

23 tahun

Pengangguran

Ga niat cari kerja juga

Niatnya cari pacar

* * *

Pemilik Kost

.

 **KIM JAEHWAN**

22 tahun

Tapi selalu dipanggil 'bapak' atau 'pak jaehwan' karena dia yang punya kost

Peternak lele, kolamnya ada di belakang kostan

sudah beristri tapi belum beranak

* * *

Ibu kost

 **HA SUNGWOON**

24 tahun

Istrinya Pak Jaehwan

Lebih cemburu ke lele daripada mantannya bapak

* * *

.

 _ini cuma isi main cast_

 _untuk cast tambahan nanti akan dimasukan ke intro part 2_

 _._

 _mian bikin ff baru lagi, karena ga tahan pengen nulis ff JBJ_

 _._

 _yang lain juga pasti bakal diupdate kok, cuma gantian_

 _._


	2. kamis siang

Sepi seperti biasa.

Cuma ada Sanggyun yang lagi duduk di sofa sambil nyemilin pop corn sisanya Taedonghan semalem. Ga modal emang, camilan aja mungutin sisa-sisa anak kost lainnya. Gitu kok mau punya pacar? Yang mau jadi pacarnya Sanggyun harus siap buat hidup susah kedepannya.

Yang lain sedang melakukan aktivitas kesehariannya seperti biasa. Taedong berpergian entah kemana, Donghan di kampus seharian, Taehyun sama Kenta ngajar, Hyunbin ada photoshot, dan Yongguk lagi ke dokter hewan buat suntik vaksin anak-anaknya.

Popcorn dalam bucket di pangkuan Sanggyun habis. Iyalah isinya tinggal sedikit soalnya kan sisa.

"Gyun, itu embernya dicuci kalo udah selesai makan, jan ditinggal gitu aja. Kebiasaan kamu tuh!"

"Iya, Bu..." Sanggyun uda mo jalan ke kamarnya tapi balik lagi gegara ketahuan ibu kost ninggal bucket kosong di atas meja gitu aja. "Buang aja ya, Bu?"

"Cuci! Bisa dipake itu buat ganti tempat sampah. Daripada tisu tisu bekas lo bertebaran gitu."

"Iya, bu, iya."

Males-malesan Sanggyun jalan ke dapur buat nyuci. Dan masih diliatin ama ibu kost dari atas tangga.

"Yuhuuu... Koko pulang..."

"Welkam koko...," sambut Bu Sungwoon.

"Gitu ya, cogan selalu lebih disayang," sindir Sanggyun yang masih gosok-gosok pantat ember bekas popcorn.

Sungwoon nggak nanggepin Sanggyun, doi lagi sibuk ngupas mangga sekarang. Buat Yongguk.

Yongguk naroh kucing-kucingnya di kamar terus ikut gabung sama Sungwoon-Sanggyun di dapur.

"Yuhu... Ada makanan apa ne? Laper..."

"Nasinya belom ada, beras abis, bapak lagi beli sih tapi uda sejam belom balik-balik. Makan mangga dulu aja ye?"

"O ya mangga juga gapapa, bu. Makasih ya..."

"Yongguk aja ya... Gue ga ditawarin... Hmm... Cukup tau aja deh..." Sanggyun uda selesai nyuci, lagi ngeringin tu bucket pake lap dia sekarang.

"Elah, lu juga boleh kok. Banyak ni," sahut Sungwoon. "Gitu ae ngambek."

"Ye cuma Yongguk yang ditawarin."

"Lo ga usah ditawarin juga uda ikut ngabisin."

"Yodah semangat ya bu ngupasnya, mo mandi dulu biar ntar pas Kenta balik guenya uda wangi." Dan Sanggyun berlari bahagia sampai lompat-lompat bersama bucket bekas popcornya ke kamar no 7 di lantai atas.

"Yaelah masi ae ngejar Kenta, uda tau Kenta cintanya cuma sama gue juga," gumam Yongguk, setelah Sanggyun pergi tentunya.

"Lah lo kan uda ada Shihyun, masi ae nge-php in Kenta."

"Hahaa... Habisnya Kenta manis sih. Shihyun juga manis sih, tapi galaknya tuh lho. Kadang jadi lebih nyaman ama Kenta."

Mereka berdua ngobrol dengan posisi duduk di lantai berhadap-hadapan. Di antara mereka ada piring lebar yang dijadiin tempat kulit mangga dan satu piring lain buat naroh mangga yang udah dikupas.

"Dulu gue juga gitu kok. Pacaran sekali dua."

"Ha? Yang satu sapa?"

"Kepo apa kepo?" Goda Sungwoon.

"Kepo, Bu, kepo. Pake banget."

"Ga boleh kepo!"

"Ih ibu ga asik ah..."

"Jan panggil ibu!"

"Terus panggil apa?"

"Terserah..."

"Panggil sayang aja boleh?"

Sungwoon nunduk dalem banget sampe mukanya ketutup poni. Biar ga ketahuan kalo blushing.

Ealah, digas dikit ae uda kea kepiting rebus si ibu ini.

"Boleh kan, yang?"

Sungwoon ambyar.

Padahal Jaehwan jauh lebih dari ini, tapi tetep aja...

"Ih malu ih... cie..," Yongguk makin semangat godan si ibu.

"Paan sih! Ni uda mangganya, cepetan abisin." Sungwoon nyodorin piring mangga ke Yongguk terus kabur gitu aja. Sisa mangga yang belom dikupas sama sampah kulitnya ditinggal gitu aja.

* * *

 _Sampai disini dulu_  
 _Dan ini chap nya memang pendek pendek karena per chap = per waktu_


	3. jumat tengah malam

_JUMAT TENGAH MALAM_

* * *

 _Jam 12:00 am_  
Entah ini masih Jumat atau udah masuk Sabtu

Anak-anak lagi pada ngumpul di kamar Yongguk. Letaknya strategis dih, lantai atas pojok luar. Paling jauh dari rumah bapak sama ibu, jadi mau rame gimana juga ga kendengeran. Pinter emang si Yongguk milih kamar.

Minus Taedong seperti biasa.

 _(aslinya ada insert foto penampakan kamar Yongguk di wp tapi disini ga bisa)_

Bapak Jaehwan bikin aslinya bukan buat kost tapi buat kamar calon-calon anaknya. Dia sebagai anak tunggal pengen punya banyak anak biar anaknya nggak kesepian di rumah. Berhubung anaknya belom ada daripada tu kamar-kamar rusak nganggur dijadiin kost aja. Ntar kalo anaknya KingCloud uda ada ya di kick itu para penghuni kost.

Enak banget jendela kamarnya, ngadep ke sebrang jalan gitu.

Kamarnya juga rapi. Ada yang bantu beresin sih...

Yongguk duduk di kursi. Kenta duduk di pangkuan Yongguk.

Taehyunbin rebahan di lantai bawah jendela.

Sanggyun Donghan kelonan di atas kasur. Ga ada Taedong sih. Coba ada? Uda ditendang dia berani deket-deket. Untung Donghan lagi kurbel.

"Keeeeen...," rengek Yongguk manja, barusan kelar dijatah ama pacarnya padahal.

"Yonggguuuuuukkk..."

"Ah ga asik kasurnya lagi dipake."

"Disini aje kan bisa." Kenta nyenderin punggungnya di dada Yongguk.

"Lagi pengen tindih tindih." Tangan Yongguk bergerak memeluk perut Kenta erat.

"Iya iya, gue pindah." Sanggyun lepasin kelonannya dan turun dari kasur, gabung ama Taehyunbin. Ngga dingin juga ko dibawah, kan lantainya kayu, ada karpet pula.

"Nah gitu dong." Yang punya kamar bangkit sambil gendong Kenta di depan.

Donghan masih di atas kasur, cuma geser ke pinggir aja dia. "Eh mo ngapain?"

"Kelonan aja," jawab Kenta dari dalam pelukan hangat koko Yongguk yth.

"Tod kuy!" Usul Hyunbin, tiba-tiba dia bangun berdiri semangat banget.

"Call!"

"Ikutan!"

"Join!"

"Kuy!"

"Satu Yongguk!"

"Dua Kenta!" / "Dua Taehyun!"

"Yodeh tiga Taehyun. Cogan ngalah."

"Empat Donghyun."

"Lima Sanggyun."

"Enam Hyunbin."

"Oke, mulai! Gue pilih truth." Yongguk nglepasin Kenta dari pelukannya. Enakan duduk kalo main ToD gini.

"Pilih Shihyun apa Kenta?" Pertanyaan pertama dari Donghan.

"Lah!" Taehyun ketawa ngakak guling-guling. Sendirian. Yang lain pada nontonin dia.

"Dua duanya," jawab Yongguk dengan wajah beler datarnya.

"Salah satu dong." Donghan ikutan duduk di samping Yongguk.

"Shihyun. Udah? Puas?! Ayo next," jawab Yongguk cepat.

Kenta turun dari kasur. Males deket deket Yongguk. Sebel.

"Enakan mana Kenta ama Shihyun?" Pertanyaan kedua dari Sanggyun ga jauh beda dari pertanyaan pertama.

"Ealah... Gue dibawa bawa lagi," protes Kenta.

"Jawab cepetan!"

"Iyo, Nyet. Enakan Kenta. Dah gue jawab jujur. Awas ae ada yang lapor Shihyun."

"Enak banget ya? Jadi pengen nyobain," gumam Sanggyun dan langsung dapat jitakan maut dari Kenta.

"Ketiga. Tadi sore habis ngapain ama Shihyun?" Ini Hyunbin yang nanya.

Yongguk nyesel milih truth. Mending dare aja, dikerjain lebih baik daripada disuruh jawab jujur. "Habis nayana. Puas?"

"Ih! Habis nayana ama Shihyun terus peluk-peluk gue." Kenta risih. "Dapet bekasan mulu gue."

"Nah dari awal Yongguk emang uda bekas kali." Taehyun ngakak lagi. Ga lucu padahal.

"Sekarang gue ya," ucap Kenta. "Kapan mo putusin Shihyun?"

Shihyun lagi, Shihyun lagi.

"Nggak mau putus," jawab Yongguk. "Last, Taehyun?"

Taehyun udahan ngakaknya. "Gue ga akan nanya soal Shihyun deh. Baik kan gue?"

Yongguk ngasi dua jempolnya buat Taehyun.

"Ada apa antara lo sama Bu Sungwoon?"

Lah.

"Ga ada apa apa. Sekarang Kenta, lo truth or dare?"

"Truth ajah," pilih Kenta.

"Oke!" Sanggyun semangat banget. "Pertama, kenapa lo mau mau aja ama Yongguk dijadiin pelampiasan?"

Yes! Ngena banget.

"Karena gue juga butuh pelampiasan," jawab Kenta santai.

"Gue mau kok jadi pelampiasan lo," ujar Sanggyun dan nggak ditanggapi ama Kenta.

"Kuy lanjut..."

"Kedua. Bener ga lo pernah tir  
Dur bareng ama Bang Dongho?" Ini Yongguk yang nanya. Kebetulan banget Kenta milih truth jadi dia bisa nanyain apa yang bikin dia penasaran banget seminggu belakangan ini.

Kenta panik, yang lain menyimak dengan seksama.

"Jawab, Ken," desak Hyunbin. Penasaran juga dia ama desas desus gosip yang beredar belakangan ini.

"Ya. Ya. Bener. Cuma kalian yang tau. Awas ae sampe bocor!"

Yang lain cengo. Kaget. Walaupun nggak banget sih kagetnya, tapi tetep ae kaget.

"Udah, udah, gue sekarang," Donghan mecah keheningan. "Kenta, gimana perasaan lo ke Sanggyun?"

Sanggyun nyimak, sambil ngarep.

"Ya seperti yang lo liat aja."

"Yahh..." Sanggyun mendesah kecewa.

Taehyun ngakak guling-guling lagi.

Hyunbin nabok pantat Taehyun. "Diem ah! Berisik!"

"Kuy lanjut!" Kenta ngelempar bantal di pangkuannya ke arah Taehyun.

"Hahaa... Ya, ya." Taehyun berhenti ngakak. "Ken, punya bang Dongho segede apa?"

"Lebih gede dari Yongguk," Kenta ga pake mikir jawabnya.

Taehyun mo ngakak lagi tapi ga jadi.

"Last," mulai Hyunbin. "Boxer biru muda bintang-bintang yang di kamar lo tempo hari punya siapa?"

"Punya Kang Daniel."

Yang lima cengo lagi.

"Cabe bener emang si Kenta. Gila! Parah! Gue cuma bekas Shihyun, Kenta bekasan semua seme. Gila!"

"Dah, bahas lain kali. Next?" Kenta mengalihkan topik dengan segera. "Siapa sekarang? Taehyun?"

Taehyun ngangguk. "Dare ae ah biar asik." Padahal aslinya dia takut ditanya soal mantan kalo pilih truth.

"Okey, gombalin Kang Daniel." - Kenta.

"Tembak si sejeong di gc." - Donghan.

"Cium pipinya Sungwoon." - Sanggyun.

"Post fotonya Pak Jaehwan pake caption 'I Love You' di Insta." - Yongguk.

"Ganti foto profil Line lo pake foto gue yang paling seksi." - Hyunbin.

"Oke. Wait. Satu-satu ya."

Pertama Taehyun ngeluarin hape barunya. Buat nelpon Kang Daniel, temennya sesama dance teacher. Di loud speaker, yang lain nyimak.

"Dan...," panggil Taehyun begitu telepon diterima.

 _"Ya? Mas Tae? Napa ni? Tumben nelpon tengah malem."_

"Hehee... belom tidur kan?"

 _"Belom. Gimana? Ada apa?"_

"Dan, tau ga apa bedanya lo sama matahari?"

Daniel ketawa di seberang sana. Lima orang di belakang Taehyun nahan tawa, biar ga ketahuan. _"Apa? Matahari? Hahaa... Ya bedalah. Gue manusia matahari bukan."_

"Salah..."

 _"Terus?"_

"Kalo matahari menyinari dunia, kamu menyinari hatiku."

 _"Iya deh, iya."_

"Hehee..."

 _"Mas Tae sehat kan, Mas?"_

"Sehat dong, sayangku..."

 _"Ya udah. Gue tutup ya... mo tidur."_

"Oke. Selamat tidur, babe... Good nite..."

Tuuuutt...

Langsung dimatiin sama Kang Daniel. Jijik kali dia.

Begitu sambungan telepon mati mereka berenam langsung ketawa ngakak guling-guling sampe geplak-geplakan.

"Udah, udah, sekarang cus ke gc buruan," ucap Donghan.

GC yang dimaksud Donghan adalah GC Taehyun sama murid murid dancenya dimana disitu ada Sejong.

Taehyun lagi ngetik kata-kata buat nembah Sejeong di gc yang kebetulan lagi sepi, sementara yang lain pada ngumpul di belakang punggung Taehyun, ngintip.

.

 **Dance Squad (21)**

 **Roh Tae Hyun** sejeong? Sejeong?

 **Sejeongie** ya pak? Ada apa?

 **Roh Tae Hyun** belom tidur kamu?

 **Sejeongie** kebetulan belum pak.  
 **Sejeongie** ada apa ya?

 **Roh Tae Hyun** kamu uda punya pacar?

 **Sejeongie** belum. Pak. Kenapa?

 **Roh Tae Hyun** jadi pacar saya mau? ?

 **Sejeongie** ha? Beneran?

Roh Tae Hyun left the group

.

"Kok left?"

"Gila! Malu gue, Bin. Yang read sembilan belas!"

Mereka ngakak lagi.  
Ngga kasian apa sama Sejeong yang di php di depan umum?

"Next?" Sanggyun menagih dare Taehyun darinya.

"Wah... Berat ni," gumam Hyunbin sambil nepuk-nepuk pundak Taehyun. "Semangat ya, pak."

Taehyun antara seneng dan sedih. Seneng ada alasan buat nyium pipi Sungwoon lagi setelah sekian lama. Sedih karena bakal tambah susah mup on setelah ini.

"Kalian ngintip ae, buat buktinya." Taehyun bangkit dari duduk nglemprak (?) nya dan memimpin yang lainnya keluar kamar.

Yang lima jaga jarak biar ngga ketahuan.

Uda lewat tengah malam gini biasanya Sungwoon uda ga ada sih, uda tidur maksudnya.

Nggak nemuin orang yang dicari baik di teras, dapur, maupun ruang tv, Taehyun masuk ke rumah bapak-ibu yang letaknya ada di samping dapur. Kebetulan pintunya nggak dikunci.

"Permisi..."

Nggak ada sahutan.

"Ibu... Bapak..."

Masih tetap hening.

Taehyun memberanikan diri masuk ke kamar KingCloud yang kebetulan lagi pintunya setengah terbuka.

Pak Jaehwan udah tidur dengan posisi terlentang di tengah-tengah ranjang. Jaehwan udah tidur dengan posisi terlentang di tengah-tengah ranjang. Sendirian.

( _harusnya ada foto juga, semoga ffn cepet update bisa kasi foto juga)_

"Sungwoon? Woon? Sungwoonie? Woonie?" Panggil Taehyun.

Ngga ada jawaban, cuma ada suara gemericik dari kamar mandi di dalam kamar.

Oh, lagi di kamar mandi...

Taehyun nunggu sambil berdiri sandaran di daun pintu, sementara yang lain ngintip dari balik patung lele raksasa bapak.

Ceklek!

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan sosok cantik bersurai dark blonde yang amat dirindukan penghuni kost tertua ini.

"Mas Tae? Ngapain kesini?" Sungwoon agak terganggu dengan kedatangan Taehyun. Iyalah, uda hampir jam satu nih.

"Eh, engga sih." Taehyun salting, dia garuk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang nggak gatal. "Cuma... nganu..." Dia jalan mendekati Sungwoon yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi.

CUP!

Taehyun dengan lancangnya mengecup pipi chubby Sungwoon yang kini sudah jadi hak milik bapak.

"Sori kena dare," setelah mengucapkannya Taehyun buru-buru lari ngibrit balik ke kamar Yongguk, diikuti lima ekor setan di belakangnya.

Sungwoon janji nggak akan lupa ngunci pintu lagi mulai malam ini.

* * *

.

balasan review:

zahra9697 : pasti dilanjut ^^

Guest : pacarnya yongguk shihyun dong. polyamory juga sih (mungkin). kokomu = koko x komu

kim naya = tapi kokonya pen selingkuh gimana dong ^^


	4. sabtu pagi

_Sabtu pagi jam 7 kurang 7 menit_

.

Taehyun sama Sanggyun berduaan di dapur, makan sarimi isi dua semangkok berdua. Yang punya sarimi tinggal sebungkus itu ga rela sebenernya berbagi ama Sanggyun secara dianya juga kelaparan belom makan dari kemaren sore, tapi kasian juga dia ama Sanggyun.

"Ntar dapet kiriman gue ganti dua kali lipat," ucap Sanggyun saat giliran Taehyun yang nyuap. Ga enak kan dia ngerepotin terus-terusan. Salah sendiri ga niat cari kerja.

"Ga usah, kasian emak lu di kampung. Tar aja gantinya kalo lu uda bisa cari duit ndiri."

"Thanks bro..."

* * *

 _Sementara itu, dalam waktu yang bersamaan di tempat lain yaitu di kamar Yongguk..._

Koko dan Cici lagi berantem, nggak sih, nggak berantem, cuma Cici Shihyunnya yang ngambek. Masalahnya sepele, doi udah bilang minta dijemput di kampus jam setengah enam tapi kokonya kelupaan, mana ditelpon hapenya nggak aktif. Jam tujuh kurang baru koko bangun terus buru-buru ke kampusnya cici. Ya cicinya udah sendirian pan disana, temen-temennya uda pada balik. Capek.

"Maapin yah, sekali lagi." Yongguk duduk di samping Shihyun. "Aku siapin air anget buat mandi ya?"

"Hm."

* * *

Mari kita tinggalkan Yongguk Shihyun dan beralih ke garasi dimana Hyunbin dan Kenta tengah mencuci mobil, berdua. Gabut mereka tuh.

Hyunbin nyuci bagian belakang sementara Kenta bagian depan. Sambil joget joget gitu Kenta yang nyabunin mobil. Habisnya tetangga sebelah muter lagu dangdut kenceng banget.

"Jan goyang goyang pantat mele lah, Ken, engas gue!"

"Yo, gue layanin," nantang nih si Kenta, binal emang.

"Wah berani ya? Hmm..." Hyunbinnya yang ga berani. Takut ada yang lapor ibu negara.

"Lo yang ga berani kan?" Kenta uda hafal, Hyunbin mah beraninya di mulut doang. Biar badan tinggi gede gitu doi kan termasuk salah satu anggota SSTU.

"Ga sih, gue kan setia."

"Setia apa takut?" Goda Kenta, dia deketin si Hyunbin yang ngumpet di belakang.

"Aish! Paan sih! Udah ah, gue mo mandi terus cus ke rumah ibu negara."

Kenta yang ditinggalin Hyunbin gitu aja cuma bisa ketawa, ngetawain Hyunbin, ngetawain dirinya sendiri juga yang sampe sekarang belom berhasil.

Ngrasain tubuhnya Hyunbin.

* * *

Donghan?

Dimana dia?

Kok ngga keliatan?

Lagi mojok tuh, di pinggir kolam lelenya bapak.

Sama siapa?

Taedong!

Ya, Taedong udah balik tadi pagi, jam lima lebih empat puluh tiga menit.

Tadinya sih mau berduaan di kamar Taedong tapi gajadi gara-gara kecoa. Kelamaan ditinggal penghuninya sih.

"Kamu ih jan pergi lagi dong, cari kerja disini aja, biar bisa deket terus sama aku." Donghan bergelayut manja di lengan Taedong.

"Tapi aku ga suka. Aku ga suka kerja di ruangan yang sama tiap hari."

Donghan menghela nafasnya kasar. Taedong nggak bisa diubah. Tinggal Donghannya yang masi mau ama Taedong apa engga. Gitu aja.

Kalau mau ya harus siap sering ditinggal gini, atau Donghannya yang ngintilin Taedong kemana-mana. Kalo kuat.

"Kamu kuliah yang serius, jan males nugas. Ntar selesai aku lamar. Janji."

Cup!

Taedong ngecup singkat kening Donghan. "Saranghae, Donghannie..."

.

 _tbc_


	5. senin siang

.  
Hari Senin jam 1:23 pm

Mendung nyaris gelap

Hujan deras

Disempurnakan dengan pemadaman listrik

.

Ketujuh orang penghuni kost, lengkap dengan Taedong, ditambah Pak Jaehwan dan Bu Sungwoon sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah rumah Pak Jaehwan. Bersembilan, duduk duduk sambil ngeghibahin tetangga sekitar.

"Lah si Ponyo gosipnya mantan pacar bapak kan?"

Jaehwan langsung men-death glare Hyunbin yang mulutnya licin banget, uda tau ada Sungwoon juga.

"Oh, Ponyo Sewoon mantannya bapak toh..." Sungwoon melirik suaminya sebal.

"Ih apaan sih, omongan si komu kok dipercaya," si bapak ngeles.

"Bapak sukanya yang namanya pake 'Woon' ya," goda Sanggyun.

"Wuih bentar lagi Dongwoon rt sebelah dipacarin nih sama bapak," celetuk Donghan ga pake mikir.

"Gak lah!" Sangkal Jaehwan.

"Bapak sukanya yang depannya S akhirannya Woon," ujar Donghan.

"Bah! Iye bener!"

"Ada lagi ga S yang akhirannya Woon?" Kenta mikir.

"Ga ada! Udah udah!" Bapak emosi, takut soalnya. Takut rahasianya kebongkar.

Sungwoon juga diem, aslinya sih pengen ngorek ngorek si bapak, tapi takut masa lalunya diungkit-ungkit juga.

Sungwoon nyenderin kepalanya di bahu Jaehwan, mumpung gelap jadi ga keliatan. Padahal keliatan juga gapapa kan, uda sah juga.

"Sayang..."

"Hm..."

"Kamar kuy..."

"Ngapain?"

"Usaha. Bikin anak." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sungwoon, Jaehwan mengangkat tubuh istrinya dan membawanya ke kamar.

"Bah, kalo nggak ujan udah gue jemput si Shihyun," ucap Yongguk yang jadi ikutan pen ngamar juga.

"Biasanya juga ama Kenta, sok sok an lo!" Taehyun ngelempar bantal sofa ke arah Yongguk.

"Oh iya ada Kenta!" Yongguk buru-buru narik tangan Kenta mo dibawa ke kamar, tapi kali ini Kenta nya nggak mau. Sakit ati.

"Yo lah, Ken, gelap ujan dingin kan ena."

"Ogah."

"Sama gue aja!" Hyunbin yang dari tadi diam tiba-tiba bangkit ngangkat tubuh Yongguk.

Sanggyun, Kenta, sama Taehyun cuma ngeliatin Nyangbin bengong.

Donghan ama Taedong?

Mereka udah ngilang waktu Yongguk narik-narik Kenta tadi.

"Kita trisam gimana?" Ide gila Sanggyun ini.

Bukannya jawab Kenta malah narik tangan Taehyun, penghuni kost paling tua itu sih nurut aja dibawa ke kamar ama Kenta. Kurbel juga kan dia.

"Bah! Hujan, dingin, mati listrik, sange, yang lain pada enaena masa gue main solo?" Sanggyun meratapi nasibnya sambil garuk garuk tembok.

* * *

?￢ﾀﾍ ️?￢ﾀﾍ ️?￢ﾀﾍ ️


	6. selasa pagi

.

...

.

SELASA PAGI

* * *

"Havana Ooh Nana..."

"Half of ma heart is in havana oh nana..."

"He took me back to East Atlanta..."

"All of ma heart is in havana..."

Di dapur Jaehwan dan Sanggyun nyanyi sahut-sahutan. Lagu paporit mereka berdua tuh.

Jaehwan sambil mandiin lele, Sanggyun sambil ngupas bawang.

Yang lain masih pada tidur, secara baru jam lima pagi. Ayamnya Jihoon aja belom bangun.

Jaehwan mah biasa bangun jam segini, kalo Sanggyun beda alasannya. Jones satu ini keluar kamar dan milih buat hijrah ke dapur bantuin bapak ngupas bawang karna ga tahan sama suara berisik dari kamar sebelahnya.

Taedonghan emang kebangetan. Kalo pas lagi ngilang aja ga ada kabar samsek, tapi sekalinya balik nonstop dah. Dari semalem tuh.

Sanggyun nyumpelin telinganya pake earphone semaleman sampe tidur, masa ya pagi ini lagi?

"Gyun?"

"Ya?"

"Gimana kalo bapak pasang wifi?"

"Ide bagus itu!"

"Tapi kalian bayar. Dibagi aja. Gimana?"

Sanggyun gak jadi seneng. Ada kata bayarnya sih. Duitnya kan mepet, orang cuma ngandelin kiriman emak dari kampung. Salah sendiri nggak mau cari kerja.

"Yaelah, nambah tiga puluh ribu doang. Yodah, dua puluh sembilan deh," Jaehwan ngalah seribu biar ga keliatan mahal.

"Saya tanyain emak dulu deh."

"Emak mulu." Jaehwan yang dari tadi nunduk sibuk sama lelenya noleh ke arah Sanggyun. "Kerja dong. Kerja ama bapak aja gimana?"

"Sungguh keterlaluan, bojoki sing saiki ~~~," Yongguk muncul sambil dangdutan. Tumben banget ni orang bangun pagi.

"Hoi, Guk...," sapa Sanggyun.

"Oi, Gyun, tumbenenan uda bangun." Yang jadi tujuan Yongguk adalah dispenser, haus, mau minum.

"Taedonghan..."

"Iyu, dari bawah juga kedengeran."

"Hadu, hadu... Ini kost rusuh amat ya, pusing pala bapak...," keluh Jaehwan yang telah menyelesaikan kegiatannya memandikan lele. "Nikah aja sana kalian, daripada terus-terusan berbuat maksiat."

"Maunya sih gitu, tapi belom ada modalnya, Pak...," ratap Sanggyun.

"Oiya, yang tadi saya bilang itu. Kerja sama saya mau?"

"Ngapain pak? Ngurus lele?"

Yongguk nyimak sambil masak air buat bikin teh.

"Jadi kasir di warung pecel lele saya."

"Boleh dah asal gajinya cocok."

"Siip dah, bisa diatur."

Yongguk udah mo balik ke kamarnya sambil bawa secangkir teh panas tapi dicegah sama Jaehwan, "tunggu, Guk."

"Ya, kenapa?" Yongguk berhenti, matung.

"Kamu habis diperawanin?"

Sanggyun langsung ngeh, cuma ketawa aja dia.

"Eh, Pak..."

"Iya kan?"

"Hehee..." Yongguk garuk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya. Malu ketahuan.

"Keliatan kali dari cara jalan kamu," sambung Jaehwan.  
.

.  
.

. 


	7. rabu pagi

Hari Rabu jam sembilan pagi.

Sepi.

Sanggyun sendirian.

Iyalah, yang laen kan punya kegiatan.

Sanggyun lagi joget-joget Despacito ala Kenta gitu di dapur sambil ngepel, bantuin Sungwoon yang katanya lagi sakit sampe gak bisa keluar kamar.

Soal Sanggyun yang ditawari kerja di warung lele Pak Jaehwan juga masih kelabu belum jelas kelanjutannya, jadi ya gini dah, hidup cogan satu ini masih sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Mendengar suara mobil berhenti dan pintu garasi terbuka Sanggyun berhenti buat nengok sebentar siapa yang datang.

Koko Yongguk.

"Guk, katanya pulang sore?"

Yongguk markir mobilnya asal di halaman dan nutup pintu garasi.

"Pusing," jawab Yongguk singkat.

"Sakit?" Sanggyun meninggalkan tongkat pelnya di dapur dan mengikuti Yongguk yang tengah menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya.

"Mo tiduran ae bentar."

"Perlu ditemenin nggak?"

"Gak usah, gapapa. Makasih."

Sanggyun menunggu hingga Yongguk menghilang di balik daun pintu, setelahnya barulah ia kembali ke dapur melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat terhenti.

"Gyun, gyun, Sanggyun..." Itu suara Sungwoon.

Baru juga Sanggyun megang tongkat pel uda harus ditaroh lagi. Kapan selesainya coba?

"Iya Bu Sungwoon?" Sanggyun masuk ke rumah KingCloud dan berhenti di depan pintu kamar mereka yang setengah terbuka.

"Bisa tolong kerokin saya? Uda nggak kuat nih."

Sanggyun sih mau mau aja, tapi masalahnya Sungwoon ini istri orang sementara Sanggyunnya seorang jones kesepian, takut khilaf.

"Mau ya? Ntar saya beliin mi instan sekarton buat kamu."

Bah. Bayarannya mahal pula, untung dua kali kan.

"Em... Gimana ya? Tapi... Ntar Pak Jaehwan..."

"Kita kan sama sama berbatang, gapapa lah." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sanggyun, Sungwoon melepas kaos birunya dan tiduran tengkurap begitu saja. "Ayo buruan, itu minyaknya di atas nakas."

Ragu-ragu Sanggyun meraih sebotol baby oil dan sebuah koin seribuan yang ada di nakas. Perlahan ia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang.

Gemetaran tangan Sanggyun.

 _"Tenang, Gyun, tenang. Cuma ngerokin gaboleh mikir yang macem-macem. Kalian sama sama berbatang, Gyun, inget,"_ ujarnya dalam hati.

Sungwoonnya menikmati sekali. Beda ama manusia di belakangnya yang pengen cepet-cepet kelar aja takut terjadi hal hal yang diinginkan kalo kelamaan skinship begini.

Sanggyun ngerokinnya gede-gede, jaraknya juga jauh-jauh jadi bentaran aja uda kelar merah-merah itu punggung Sungwoon.

"Udah, Bu..."

"Pijitin sekalian ya. Badan saya rasanya sakit semua..."

"Duh... gimana ya..."

"Ntar kalo saya tidur tinggalin aja."

Sanggyun mau nolak tapi gimana, akhirnya dia ubah posisi duduknya mendekat lagi ke tubuh istri Pak Jaehwan itu dan mulai mengurutnya pelan.

"Nah begitu, Gyun. Wah, kamu cocok juga jadi tukang urut."

"Wah nggak deh, takut khilaf saya..."

"Hahaa... Khusus yang berbatang aja dong."

"Masalahnya saya juga doyan yang berbatang..."

Oops!

Sanggyun keceplosan.

Eh?

Bukannya semua juga udah tau?

Suasana mendadak hening dan canggung tapi Sanggyun tetap lanjut mengurut punggung Sungwoon.

Sanggyun jadi gak enak karena Sungwoonnya diem terus sampe lebih dari sepuluh menit. Akhirnya dia buka suara duluan, "Bu... Bu Sungwoon?"

Nggak ada jawaban.

Sanggyun bungkukin badannya buat nengok wajah Sungwoon.

Bah.

Udah tidur ternyata.

Perlahan Sanggyun bangkit dan menutupi tubuh topless Sungwoon dengan selimut yang ada. Cepat-cepat namja bersurai hitam itu kembali ke dapur, cuci tangan, dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan ngepelnya. Sambil nyanyi nyanyi gaje, pokoknya buat ngalihin pikirannya dari tubuh putih mulus Sungwoon yang masih membayanginya.

Baru liat punggung dahal, belom yang lain.

Untunglah tepat saat Sanggyun usai membereskan peralatan bersih-bersihnya Kenta datang.

Tapi nggak sendiri.

Tu cabe import bawa ttm otw pacarnya, Kang Dongho.

"Kenta, Dongho," sapa Sanggyun tapi gak diwaro ama dua orang itu, malahan mereka langsung masuk kamar dan nutup pintu di depan wajah sang jones kurbel.

"Bah! Nasib nasib!"

Sanggyun cuma bisa jalan balik ke kamarnya di lantai atas sambil ngelus dada. "Orang sabar disayang Tuhan..."

Niatnya sampe dikamar Sanggyun mau bersolo karir sambil nonton video yang dikirimin Yehyun - temen sekampungnya - kemaren, tapi baru aja rebahan di kasur hapenya bunyi, ada telpon dari Hyunbin. Tumben...

"Halo? Tumbenan nelpon ada apa?"

 _"Bisa tolongin gua?"_

"Yeuh minta tolong..."

 _"Beliin soto ayam pake nasi, sama tahu bacem satu, telor buletnya satu."_

"Bah. Go food aja lah..."

 _"Gyun food aja dah. Buruan."_

"Mager."

 _"Elah, buruan. Sekali-kali bantuin temen lah, biar dapet pahala gak jones mulu lu."_

"Yodah. Belinya dimana? Anterin kemana?"

 _"Beli di warung sotonya Mbak Chaeyoung. Anterin ke rumah Minhyun. Oya soto babatnya satu. Ama beli buat lu juga dah. Ntar duitnya gue ganti disini. Buruan."_

Sanggyun gajadi bersolo karir. Bantuin temen lebih penting, apalagi sama dibeliin soto juga kan, hehehe...

Warung sotonya Mbak Chaeyoung yang terkenal cans itu letaknya di belakang kost, jadi Sanggyun cukup jalan kaki aja. Rumahnya Minhyun yang jauh, jadi Sanggyun bawa motornya Taehyun yang lagi ditinggal pulang kampung ama yang punya. Untung kuncinya dititipin ke dia.

Sanggyun belom mandi sejak kemaren, tapi uda berkeliaran kemana-mana. Nggak kepikiran buat mandi dulu sebelom jalan dia tadi. Gini nih yang bikin status jomblonya awet.

Jam sepuluh kurang Sanggyun udah ada di teras rumah calon ibu negaranya Hyunbin.

Tok tok tok...

Sanggyun ngetok pintu pake batu kecil yang dia ambil dari salah satu pot bunga, hapenya ketinggalan jadi ga bisa hubungin Hyunbin. Kalaupun ngga ketinggalan juga gak punya pulsa ama kuota sih, sama aja.

Ceklek!

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok tinggi dengan wajah khas bangun tidurnya yang seksi.

"Nih..." Sanggyun nyodorin kantong plastik isi soto dkk pesanan Hyunbin.

"Minhyun sakit, gak mau ditinggal," ujar Hyunbin sembari menutup pintu setelah Sanggyun masuk.

"Pada sakit ya. Bu Sungwoon sakit, Yongguk sakit."

"Taehyun juga sakit, jadi belom bisa balik."

"Wah... Sakit masal nih?"

"Keanya sih begitu."

Hyunbin nuang sotonya dan Minhyun ke mangkok gambar ayam hasil tukar bungkus micin. "Lo mau makan disini? Apa balik kost?"

"Makan sini aja dah, males gua balik, Kenta lagi ama Dongho."

"Terus? Masalahnya?"

"Berisik pasti mereka."

Hyunbin cuma bisa ketawa. "Ntar kalo Minhyun uda enakan disini pasti berisik juga..." 

* * *

_Apasih gaje banget ya_  
 _-_-_


	8. kamis pagi

.

.

* * *

Hari Kamis, jam sepuluh pagi dan penghuni kost lengkap sembilan orang termasuk Pak Jaehwan, Sungwoon, dan juga Taedong.

Tumbenan.

Karena mereka lagi pada sakit jadi nggak bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa.

Berawal dari Sungwoon dan Yongguk, disusul oleh Hyunbin, kemudian menular ke yang lainnya.

Sekarang semua sakit. Lalu siapa yang ngrawat?

Yongguk dirawat Shihyun.  
Hyunbin dirawat Minhyun.  
Kenta dirawat Dongho.

Donghan dan Taedong sama seperti KingCloud yang saling merawat meski sama sama kurang sehat.

Taehyun selalu ada aja yang datang jenguk.

Sanggyun?

Ibunya datang kemarin. Kemarin. Hari ini? Ya sendirian lagi.

Yongguk, Hyunbin, Dongho juga lagi sendiri sih di kamar masing-masing. Yang ngrawat belom datang.

Tok tok tok...

Yongguk terbangun ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk pelan.

 _"Pasti Shihyun,"_ pikir Yongguk.

Dengan tenaga seadanya Yongguk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju ke pintu dan meraih kenop pintu.

Ceklek!

Bukan Shihyun -_-

Yongguk tambah lemes.

"Hehehe... Salah kamar, Mas," ujar laki-laki muda di depan pintu.

"Nyari siapa?" tanya Yongguk dengan suara parau akibat sakit tenggorokan.

"Mas Taehyun..."

"Kamar no 1, dibawah sini persis."

"Oh, makasih. Kalau gitu saya turun dulu. Sekali lagi makasih."

BLAM!

Yongguk membanting pintu keras-keras begitu tamu nyasarnya pergi. Kali ini pintunya nggak dikunci biar Shihyun bisa langsung masuk nanti, nggak perlu bangunin dia dulu.

Lelaki bermata beler ini kembali mebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

.

.

.

* * *

Taehyun bolak balik ke kamar mandi lebih dari empat kali pagi ini hanya untuk mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya, baik melalui mulut maupun yang lainnya yang tidak etis untuk disebutkan.

Setelahnya, ia akan kembali lemas, pusing, dan perutnya keroncongan lagi. Makan, lalu kembali mual dan membuangnya di kamar mandi.

.

.

.

* * *

Hal serupa terjadi juga pada yang lainnya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di kost ini.

..

* * *

 _apa ini?_

 _gaje bgt_


	9. friday morning

.

Jam tujuh pagi kost sudah ramai dengan datangnya murid-murid Taehyun yang hendak menjenguk guru bogel kesayangan mereka.

Jumlahnya dalam angka sih nggak banyak, cuma enam orang. Sejeong, Sohye, Doyeon, Mina, Chunga, dan Minki. Tapi ramenya udah nyaingin pasar sapi.

Taedonghan yang lagi kelonanpun keganggu. Padahal jarak kamar mereka lumayan jauh.

"Kok kea ada suara ciwi ciwi yah?"

"Hooh, kita ga salah denger kan?"

Donghan menggeleng. "Rasanya nggak deh. Tengok yuk."

Keduanya langsung sehat bugar seketika, nggak inget lima menit lalu masih saling memeluk dan mengeluh sakit kepala.

Suara gaduh derap langkah kaki Taedonghan berlari menuruni tangga membangunkan Hyunbin yang kamarnya berada tepat di bawah tangga.

"Tay banteng! Baru ae mo merem!" Manusia tiang listrik itu melempar asal guling yang sedetik lalu didekapnya erat-erat sebagai pengganti Minhyun yang sedang ditugaskan ke luar kota.

Terlanjur gabisa tidur, Hyunbin memutuskan untuk ke dapur membuat secangkir teh hangat saja.

Ceklek!

"Bin, ada Minki, Bin!" seruan riang Kenta yang menyambutnya begitu ia berhasil membuka pintu kamar.

"Ha? Minki?" Hyunbin masih loading.

"Kuy." Kenta menarik Hyunbin untuk bergabung dengan Taedonghan yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Taehyun.

 _(Penampakan kamar Taehyun)_

Para tamu duduk berjajar di lantai kayu yang hangat sementara Taehyun masih tiduran di kasur matrasnya sambil selimutan sampai sebatas leher.

"Pak Tae kamarnya manis, jadi pen nginep sini deh kapan kapan," ujar Minki, satu satunya yang berbatang diantara keenam orang yang menjenguk Pak Tae.

"Aduh, jan gitu, ntar saya khilaf kalau dek Minki ngingep sini."

"Kalau saya yang nginep sini gimana?" Doyeon ikut-ikutan.

"Ini kost namja loh, Yeon, ntar kamu digangbang mau?"

"Aduh, Pak, pake filter dong, Pak," Chungha nyengir jijik.

"Doyeon ga denger, Pak, Doyeon lagi duduk."

Mina, Sejeong, ama Sohye mah diem aja. Bingung mau nyeplos apa.

Empat orang yang lagi desak-desakan di pintu demi bisa melihat pemandangan peri dalam kamar Taehyun mendadak sehat sepenuhnya. Aneh memang.

"Ada apaan sih?" tanya Sanggyun yang baru datang dengan suaranya yang masih saja parau.

"Sini!" Tanpa menoleh barang sedetikpun Hyunbin menarik Sanggyun dan menekan punggungnya untuk berjongkok dengan kepala berada di celah antara pinggang Hyunbin dan Kenta.

"Waaaaa... MASA DEPANKU!" seru Sanggyun, seketika menarik perhatian tujuh orang di dalam kamar.

Lalu Yongguk? Dimakah si koko beler itu? Kenapa nggak ikut heboh ama yang lainnya?

Mari kita lihat ke kamar tepat di atas kamar Mas Tae.

Kamar tersebut kosong.

Lalu kemana perginya Kim Yongguk ya?

.  
.

...

T b c


	10. sabtu jam 5 pagi

Para penghuni kost sudah pada sembuh setelah Mas Tae dijenguk sama murid-murid cantiknya, kecuali Yongguk yang waktu itu malah lagi pergi makan bubur ayam di belakang kost sama Bu Sungwoon.

Apa hubungannya?

Nggak tau.

Yang pasti Taehyun, Hyunbin, Kenta, Sanggyun, Donghan, ama Taedong langsung seger begitu liat cecan dan cocan.

Pak Jaehwan juga masih sakit, lumayan parah sampe gak bisa keluar kamar. Yongguk sama Sungwoon masih nggak enak badan tapi uda mendingan, nyatanya uda bisa keluar makan bubur ayam berdua.

.

* * *

Yang udah pada sehat udah bersiap buat melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa.

Donghan lagi nugas.  
Mas Tae nyiapin materi ngajar.  
Kenta mandi sambil nyabun.  
Taedong sibuk packing barang buat dibawa jalan-jalan lagi.  
Hyunbin jongkok di depan kamar sambil post foto ke Instagram.  
Sanggyun nelpon emaknya minta dikirimin duit.

Baru jam lima loh. Rajin ya kelima orang cogan ini. Calon imam idaman emang.

Di kamarnya, Yongguk masih tiduran sambil natap langit-langit, mager.

Sementara itu di dalam rumah KingCloud lagi cuddling. Biar cepet sembuh.

.

* * *

"Nah selesai!" seru Taehyun sembari menutup laptopnya.

Masih pagi memang, tapi Mas Taehyun ini sudah mau berangkat. Ada urusan sama seseorang dulu.

Siapakah orang itu?

Mari kita ikuti kemana perginya Mas Tae pagi ini.

Eh, tapi Mas Tae nya belum mandi.

Mari kita tinggalkan sejenak, karena ngintip Mas Tae mandi adalah perbuatan yang dilarang oleh negara dan agama.

* * *

.

Di saat yang bersamaan di kamar yang berada tepat di atas kamar Taehyun Yongguk tengah menerima telepon dari seseorang. Posisinya masih tetap sama, tiduran dengan kedua kaki dinaikkan ke tumpukan bantal.

"Jam setengah tujuh bentar lagi dong? Duh, aku nyusul siangan aja ya? Jam sebelasan gitu gimana? Acaranya juga mulainya siang kan?" sepertinya Yongguk sedang bernegosiasi waktu dengan orang di seberang.

...

"Masi agak pusing aku..."

...

"Oke, jam sebelas ya?"

...

"Ya deh, ya."

Raut wajah Yongguk tampak sebal saat menyentuh lingkaran merah di layar ponselnya. Sejurus kemudian ia melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk juga membasuh tubuhnya yang entah sudah berapa hari tak bertemu dengan air dan sabun.

* * *

..

..

..

"Mau kemana, Guk?" / "Mau kemana, Mas Tae?"

Nah, keduanya bertemu di garasi, sama-sama sudah rapi, dan sama-sama terburu-buru mau pergi bahkan sebelum jarum jam menunjukkan pukul enam.

Keduanya terdiam sesaat hingga, "sepertinya kita mau ke acara yang sama..."

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _ **tbc**_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _semakin gaje_

 _yang penting update dah_


	11. masih sabtu pagi

v


	12. sabtu jam 2 siang

.

* * *

Kim Donghan lagi kedatangan tamu, dua orang, adeknya Kim Dongbin ama temennya Lee Daehwi. Si Daehwi ini lenjeh genit minta ampun, Donghan gemes kan jadinya.

Mereka nggak dipersilakan masuk ke kamar Donghan yang berantakan itu melainkan di ruang TV samping ruang makan yang agak mendingan.

"Oh ya, mau minum apa?" tawar Donghan yang baru sadar kalau adik dan tamunya belum disuguhin minuman setelah hampir lima belas menit berlalu.

"Apa aja deh, Kak."

"Es buah, semangkanya yang banyak," ini jelas Dongbin yang jawab.

"Oke, es sirup melon buat Daehwi, air comberan buat Dongbin."

Donghan bangkit guna untuk mengambil minuman di dapur. Dapur sama ruang tv masih satu bangunan tanpa sekat sih.

"Saha itu yang cantik ngondek itu?" yang nanya pake bisik-bisik itu Kenta yang kebetulan juga lagi bikin kopi.

"Lee Daehwi, temen adek gue, ga cocok kalo ama lu, masa dibawah semua dua duanya."

"Cuma nanya elah!"

Donghan meninggalkan Kenta yang masih mengaduk aduk cangkir putih berisi cairan hitamnya dan kembali ke ruang TV dengan membawa nampan yang diatasnya ada tiga gelas es sirup rasa melon. Itu sirup emang disediain buat kalo ada tamu biar nggak malu maluin.

* * *

.

Kedatangan Dongbin dan Daehwi bukan tanpa alasan, rupanya mereka mau numpang disini buat beberapa hari kedepan karena keduanya ada PKL. Biar irit gitu, daripada sewa kost lagi, toh cuma beberapa hari.

"Gue sih bole bole aja asal lu tidur di lantai," jawab Donghan setelah duo di hadapannya mengutarakan tujuan mereka datang kesini.

"Ya gapapa sih..."

"Tapi bilang ama bapak atau ibu kost dulu boleh nggak."

Dongbin dan Daehwi mengangguk bersamaan.

* * *

.

Sementara itu di teras lantai atas, Hyunbin dan Kenta yang lagi ngamat-ngamati sambil ngegibahin temen adiknya Donghan.

"Cantik ye, cocok jadi selir..."

"Lah lu uda punya Minhyun, maruk amat nyelir, buat gua aja lah..."

"Mana cocok, cantik sama cantik..."

,,

* * *

,,

,,

 **tbc**


	13. kamis sore

.

.

.

* * *

Jam tiga sore hari Kamis di kost...

.

* * *

Untuk pertama kali nya dalam minggu ini anak anak penghuni kost kumpul bertujuh di kamar Yongguk setelah hari-hari sebelumnya mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Lagi ngapain mereka?

Duduk duduk santai, ada yang tiduran juga, godain Yongguk yang bentar lagi harus nikah.

"Yaaah... Gak ada yang suka ngelonin gue sambil bikin kissmark dong," keluh Kenta sok sedih, gatau dalam hatinya beneran sedih apa nggak.

"Hemeh... Gua gantiin," sahut Sanggyun yang lagi rebahan di tengah-tengah kasur. Sudah anggap kamar sendiri.

"Ogah, ogah, mending ama Kang Daniel."

"Heran dah, dendam ye si Kenta ama gua."

"Gak juga." Kenta posisinya selonjoran di lantai antara ranjang sama tembok kamar mandi. "Mampus! Hari ini gw terakhir bayar cicilan."

Hyunbin yang duduk berhadapan dengan Kenta langsung bersuara, "rasanya baru dua hari lalu lu bayar cicilan."

"Kemaren cicilan hape, ini cicilan motor, mampus, mana duit gue abis."

Yongguk bangkit dari duduknya di kursi belajar dan naik ke atas tempat tidur, di samping Sanggyun. "Yo tiga ronde ae, abis itu gua bayarin cicilan lo."

"Ok, deal!" Nggak pake mikir si Kenta, iyalah, orang biasanya dia lima ronde ae gratis, ini cuma tiga dibayarin cicilan kan lumayan.

"Yo gua ada urusan ama Kenta, ayo yang nggak berkepentingan silakan meninggalkan ruangan," usir Yongguk.

"Ikutan ah, gua satu, lo dua." Taehyun naik turun in alisnya nakal. Orang orang mah taunya Taehyun ini alim, imam idaman, aslinya ya begini, cuma beberapa aja yang tau.

"Nggak ada! Cari ae yang laen. Ama Sanggyun bisa juga kan, engas juga dia. Sono pergi pergi,hush!"

"Mending nyolo daripada ama Sanggyun," ujar Taehyun sambil berlalu. Dia yang pertama keluar dari kamar.

"Gua juga ogah kali jadi uke, mending gua tidur." Sanggyun ikutan keluar, balik ke kamarnya.

Tinggal Hyunbin, Donghan, ama Taedong pengganggunya.

"Minggir woi, gua ama Kenta mo tempur," usirnya lagi.

"Mager, disini sinyalnya kenceng gak kea di kamar gua," ucap Hyunbin yang masih sibuk sama hapenya.

Yongguk narik Kenta ke atas ranjang dan sekarang mereka berdua udah pelukan aja, sementara Taedonghan juga daritadi pangku-pangkuan di lantai sisi kanan tempat tidur.

"Gua videoin kirim Shihyun bagus nih," celetuk Donghan, evil maknae emang.

"Kirim ae, biar batal aja nikahnya, gapapa," tantang Yongguk. "Ntar gua nikahnya ama Kenta."

"Udah ah, gua pergi, engas repot," pamit Hyunbin yang langsung keluar kamar gitu aja.

Pintu masih kebuka lebar karena Hyunbin yang males nutup pintu tapi Yongguk udah naik aja ke atasnya Kenta. Masih berpakaian lengkap sih, cuma tangannya udah kemana-mana, bibir juga udah nyatu.

"Kita di kamarku aja yuk," bisik Donghan ke Taedong, pengen juga kan jadinya.

Taedong mengangguk dan merangkul tubuh tinggi kekasihnya keluar kamar Yongguk, tak lupa menutup pintu tentunya. Bahaya banget kalau keliat Pak Jaehwan atau Bu Sungwoon.


	14. friday morning 2

.

Jam tujuh pagi kost sudah ramai dengan datangnya murid-murid Taehyun yang hendak menjenguk guru bogel kesayangan mereka.

Jumlahnya dalam angka sih nggak banyak, cuma enam orang. Sejeong, Sohye, Doyeon, Mina, Chunga, dan Minki. Tapi ramenya udah nyaingin pasar sapi.

Taedonghan yang lagi kelonanpun keganggu. Padahal jarak kamar mereka lumayan jauh.

"Kok kea ada suara ciwi ciwi yah?"

"Hooh, kita ga salah denger kan?"

Donghan menggeleng. "Rasanya nggak deh. Tengok yuk."

Keduanya langsung sehat bugar seketika, nggak inget lima menit lalu masih saling memeluk dan mengeluh sakit kepala.

Suara gaduh derap langkah kaki Taedonghan berlari menuruni tangga membangunkan Hyunbin yang kamarnya berada tepat di bawah tangga.

"Tay banteng! Baru ae mo merem!" Manusia tiang listrik itu melempar asal guling yang sedetik lalu didekapnya erat-erat sebagai pengganti Minhyun yang sedang ditugaskan ke luar kota.

Terlanjur gabisa tidur, Hyunbin memutuskan untuk ke dapur membuat secangkir teh hangat saja.

Ceklek!

"Bin, ada Minki, Bin!" seruan riang Kenta yang menyambutnya begitu ia berhasil membuka pintu kamar.

"Ha? Minki?" Hyunbin masih loading.

"Kuy." Kenta menarik Hyunbin untuk bergabung dengan Taedonghan yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Taehyun.

 _(Penampakan kamar Taehyun)_

Para tamu duduk berjajar di lantai kayu yang hangat sementara Taehyun masih tiduran di kasur matrasnya sambil selimutan sampai sebatas leher.

"Pak Tae kamarnya manis, jadi pen nginep sini deh kapan kapan," ujar Minki, satu satunya yang berbatang diantara keenam orang yang menjenguk Pak Tae.

"Aduh, jan gitu, ntar saya khilaf kalau dek Minki ngingep sini."

"Kalau saya yang nginep sini gimana?" Doyeon ikut-ikutan.

"Ini kost namja loh, Yeon, ntar kamu digangbang mau?"

"Aduh, Pak, pake filter dong, Pak," Chungha nyengir jijik.

"Doyeon ga denger, Pak, Doyeon lagi duduk."

Mina, Sejeong, ama Sohye mah diem aja. Bingung mau nyeplos apa.

Empat orang yang lagi desak-desakan di pintu demi bisa melihat pemandangan peri dalam kamar Taehyun mendadak sehat sepenuhnya. Aneh memang.

"Ada apaan sih?" tanya Sanggyun yang baru datang dengan suaranya yang masih saja parau.

"Sini!" Tanpa menoleh barang sedetikpun Hyunbin menarik Sanggyun dan menekan punggungnya untuk berjongkok dengan kepala berada di celah antara pinggang Hyunbin dan Kenta.

"Waaaaa... MASA DEPANKU!" seru Sanggyun, seketika menarik perhatian tujuh orang di dalam kamar.

Lalu Yongguk? Dimakah si koko beler itu? Kenapa nggak ikut heboh ama yang lainnya?

Mari kita lihat ke kamar tepat di atas kamar Mas Tae.

Kamar tersebut kosong.

Lalu kemana perginya Kim Yongguk ya?

.  
.

...

T b c


	15. sabtu jam 3 pagi

.

.

* * *

Hyunbin baru saja terjaga dari tidur nyenyaknya bersama Kenta ketika ia menyadari bahwa jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul tiga. Tiga? Tiga apa ini?

Panik, Hyunbin segera menyingkap selimutnya dan berlari keluar kamar untuk kembali ke kamarnya sendiri, cuma pake kolor doang. (ada fotonya nggak perlu dibayangin, diliat aja)

"Heh! Bin! Komu! Komurola! Mau kemana woi?!" panik Kenta yang ikut terjaga karena gerakan kasar Hyunbin yang mengusik tidurnya.

Hyunbin nggak nyahut, panik dia.

Panik kenapa?

Dia ada janji sama Minhyun sore ini, mau nemenin pacarnya itu cari kado, sekalian dinner gitu deh, kan udah lama engga. Janjinya jam enam. Masih tiga jam sih, tapi Hyunbin mau ngambil laundry dulu, bajunya udah pada abis. Mau mandi dulu juga biar wangi, masa bajunya wangi orangnya bau?

Hyunbin lari-lari masuk kamar mandi dan langsung nyalain shower, mandi air dingin ae biar cepet dan seger.

Kedinginan? Jelas! Orang baru bangun, jam tiga pagi, langsung tanpa pemanasan diguyur air hujan di bawah shower.

Selesai mandi ia buru-buru mengerikan tubuh dengan handuk dan berpakaian seadanya. Yang penting anget, ntar abis ambil laundry kan ganti baju lagi.

* * *

"Mau kemana, Bin?"

"Ambil laundry terus jalan sama Minhyun," Hyunbin menjawab pertanyaan Jaehwan sambil nutup risleting jaketnya.

"Laundrynya 24 jam?"

"Ya nggak lah, Pak."

"Ya tutup lah..."

"Baru jam tiga, Pak."

"Jam tiga dini hari, Bin..."

Kalo aja nggak diingetin si bapak Hyunbin uda mau masuk mobil terus meluncur ke laundry langganannya.

"Masa, Pak?" Hyunbin panik nyari jam tangan ama hapenya.

"Itu, Bin, liat aja keatas." Jaehwan menunjuk ke langit diatas mereka, Hyunbin mendongak mengikuti arah jari Jaehwan yang dilingkari sebuah cincin emas berwarna kuning.

Setelah sekian detik barulah Hyunbin sadar.

"Udah sana, balik kamar lanjut tidur, atau mau saya temenin?"

"Nggak perlu, Pak, makasih, udah ama Kenta tadi. Saya masuk dulu."

Akhirnya Hyunbin balik kamar.

Punggungnya udah nempel kasur tapi terus pria tiang ini ingat, rambutnya masih basah. Duduk aja deh.

Led hapenya kedip-kedip, oiya, kan ditinggal hampir seharian, jelas pesan masuknya numpuk.

4 panggilan tak terjawab dari Minhyun.

Kok cuma 4?

Ya karena Minhyun bukan tipe uke bawel, kalo Hyunbinnya ditelpon berapa kali nggak bisa ya dia biarin sampe Hyunbin yang hubungin dia balik.

Hyunbin uda mau nelpon balik, terus inget ini masih jam setengah empat pagi.

Yaudah, nge-ML aja dah...

* * *

"Kemana aja kamu, Bin? Seharian nggak bisa dihubungin. Aku khawatir kamu sakit lagi," omel Minhyun sambil beresin kamar Hyunbin.

Tiap Hyunbin berkunjung selalu diawali dengan bersih-bersih, baru setelah semua rapi mereka bisa yang laen-laen. Salahkan Minhyun yang terlalu terobsesi pada kata 'rapi' dan Hyunbin yang terlalu jorok.

"Ketiduran kemaren di kamar Kenta pas mati lampu, bangun bangun jam tiga, kirain tiga sore, taunya tiga pagi."

Minhyun menoleh, memandang Hyunbin yang duduk di atas ranjangnya tak suka. "Tidur sama Kenta?"

"Hooh. Kenapa?"

"Jadi gitu ya, tidur sama Kenta sampai lupa kalo ada janji sama aku!"

"Namanya juga ketiduran. Apa salahnya tidur ama Kenta? Kan sama sama berbatang..."

"KAMU PIKIR AKU NGGAK PUNYA BATANG?!"

* * *

berhubung baru sempat, jadi updatenya ngebut ya


	16. sabtu jam limma pagi

Yang tidur di kost cuma dua orang, Yongguk ama Kenta, itupun Yongguknya lagi sibuk benerin laptopnya, error kenapa gitu gabisa nyala tapi kipasnya muter, yaudah biarin aja si koko sibuk dulu.

Kenta?

Dia di kamarnya lagi mondar-mandir, bingung laper tapi nggak ada makanan. Mau beli juga jam segini mana ada yang buka. Ada sih minimarket 24 jam, salah satunya Ponyo Mart, minimarket dekat kost milik Jung Sewoon mantannya bapak kost, tapi dingin, mager kan jadinya mau keluar.

Nggak tahan sama lapernya, Kenta akhirnya pake jaket terus keluar kamar, tapi nggak ke minimarket, mau guris makanan di dapur aja.

Sesampainya di dapur, Kenta langsung ke meja makan, buka tudung saji.

Kosong.

"Ih kosong ae pake ditutupin," gerutunya sembari menutup tudung saji seperti semula.

Tak berhasil mendapatkan makanan di meja makan, Kenta beralih ke lemari es, siapa tau ada es campur atau apa gitu kan lumayan.

Tapi nyatanya cuma ada sosis sapi dua biji ama tomat empuk hampir busuk sebutir.

"Mau apa, Ken?"

Saking kagetnya Kenta sampe lompat, relfelks juga dia nutup kenceng pintu lemari es. Nggak denger suara langkah kaki tau-tau ada orang.

"Eh, Bu, ngagetin aja, hehehe..."

"Laper ya?" tebak Bu Sungwoon yang masi pake daster batik favoritnya.

"Iya, Bu, laper juga nggak?"

Sungwoon ngangguk. "Hooh, mabar yuk.."

"Lah kok malah mabar kan laper?" Bingungnya.

"Masak bareng makan bareng gitu loh..."

"Oh gitu..."

Sungwoon mendahului Kenta menuju ke lemari tempat penyimpanan makanan. "Tadi di kulkas ada apa aja?"

"Ada sosis ama tomat busuk."

"Yauda saya bikin nasi goreng," ujar Sungwoon. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah toples kaca dengan tutup plastik warna biru dari dalam lemari makanan.

Kenta buka magic jar yang uda nggak dicolokin, masi ada nasi. Cukup lah buat makan nasi goreng berdua.

"Kupasin bawang merah ama putih dong," perintah Sungwoon, sekarang dia mau goreng telornya dulu, biar cepat.

Kenta nurut aja, gercep juga dia ngupas bawang, biar bisa cepet makan.

.

* * *

Hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit dan dua piring nasi goreng spesial pake telor ceplok sudah tersaji di atas meja makan. Tadinya mau makan di ruang TV sambil nonton TV, tapi nggak jadi karena Kenta mau curhat, jadi biar lebih fokus curhat dan makannya, di ruang makan aja.

"Oh ya, minumannya!" seru Sungwoon, untung inget.

"Air putih aja dah."

Sungwoon mengambil dua buah gelas kaca dari lemari dan satu botol air mineral ukuran besar.

"Nah, selamat makan!"

"Selamat makan! Terima kasih buat makanannya!"

Setelah masing-masing habis setengah piring, barulah Kenta mulai sesi curhatnya, ngisi perut dulu emang tadi, karena curhat butuh tenaga juga.

"Bu Sung..."

"Heum?" Sungwoon masih sibuk ngunyah makanan. Kelaparan jadi makannya agak gimana gitu.

"Saya kok lelah ya."

"Lelah apa? Lelah kuliah? Lelah ngajar?"

"Lelah hidup sendiri."

"Kan disini bareng bareng Ken, nggak sendiri. Ada bapak sama saya juga..."

"Bukan itu, saya lelah jadi bujangan. Yongguk bentar lagi mau nikah, pindah dari sini."

Yaelah, ternyata Keken galau mau ditiinggal koko.

"Kamu sama Taehyun, Ken. Mas Tae tu orang baik, saya yakin Mas Tae bisa jadi kepala rumah tangga yang baik buat kamu dan anak-anak kalian."

"Tapi Mas Tae sukanya sama Bu Sungwoon..."

"Saya udah nikah, sekarang kamu aja pepet Mas Tae, gas terus."

"Ih, Bu, engga ah."

Sungwoon meletakkan sendok dan garpunya dalam keadaan telungkup menyilang diatas piring. Selesai duluan dia.

"Gapapa, nanti saya bantu. Oiya, jangan panggil saya 'Bu', berasa ibu-ibu."

"Hahaa... Saya kan ngikut yang laen aja. Oya, kepo dong bu." Kenta juga telah menyelesaikan makannya.

"Bole, bole." Sungwoon mengisi gelasnya dengan air mineral dan meminumnya beberapa teguk, biar nggak batuk. "Mau kepo apa? Warna kolor bapak? Gradasi biru putih."

Kenta memasang wajah -_-, nggak kepo dia tu kalo ama kolor bapak, jangankan warna kolornya, ama isinya aja nggak doyan.

"Bukan, bukan."

"Lalu? Nanya aja mumpung saya lagi baek mau jawab."

"Kenapa Bu Sung milih Pak Jae?"

Sungwoon menyamankan posisi duduknya, kemudian ia memandang jauh ke langit gelap yang terlihat dari ruang makan.

"Jadi, waktu itu...," mulai Sungwoon.

Kenta nyimak.

"Saya uda jalan tiga tahun sama Mas Tae, lagi jenuh-jenuhnya, lagi bosen pake banget. Mas Tae lagi sibuk-sibuknya ngedance, saya sibuk karena penyesuaian jadi mahasiswa baru. Makin jarang ada waktu satu sama lain karena kesibukan, ditambah jenuhnya, akhirnya makin renggang. Tapi masih sayang, jadi nggak putus."

Kenta masi nyimak sambil sesekali meneguk air mineral dari botolnya langsung.

"Itu bertahan hampir setahun lamanya, sampai ada festival di kampus dan saya ikut lomba nyanyi, disitulah saya ketemu dan kenal sama Pak Jae. Awalnya kami rival berat, dia juara satu saya juara tiga. Lalu kami saling penasaran satu sama lain dan kebetulan kembali bertemu di lomba dance and vocal group, saya membawakan lagu bergenre nu disco dan Pak Jaehwan deep house. Lagi-lagi saya kalah telak dari dia."

"Kayanya saya juga ikut deh sama Yongguk bawain lagu bergenre future edm, saya pemenangnya versi dewan juri."

"Wah, iya ya? Saya kok nggak ngeh ya?"

"Lanjut aja, Bu." Kenta masi kepo ama kelanjutan kisah cinta Bu Sungwoon..

"Nah dari situ saya dan Jaehwan mulai saling dekat, nah ternyata kami punya kesamaan dalam hal kebobrokan. Waktu itu Jaehwan juga uda punya Sewoon, jadi kami adalah pasangan selingkuh awalnya."

Kenta masih nyimak sambil ngupil.

"Sampai akhirnya Pak Jae ketikung Daniel, lalu nggak lama kemudian kami ketangkep basah Mas Tae lagi selingkuh. Akhirnya Mas Tae minta putus dan jadilah saya sama bapak. Nggak pake pacaran langsung diajak nikah."

Kenta tepuk tangan.

Emangnya bagian mana yang perlu ditepuk tanganin?

"Lalu setelahnya?"

"Jadilah rumah kost ini, dan karena Mas Tae pas dapat kerjaan disini, saya tawarin nge kost disini sebagai penghuni kost yang pertama."

"Oh begitu..."

"Ya begitulah..."

Suara ayam jantan tetangga yang berkokok dengan nyaringnya menginterupsi duo cabe di ruang makan.

Disusul dengan munculnya seorang laki-laki bermata beler dengan rambut acak-acakan.

"Cieee calon pengantin baru, rajin amat jam enam uda bangun."

"Apaan sih, Bu, masi lama kok," sahut koko sambil menuju ke lemari es.

Kenta diem aja, dia cuma ngeliatin si koko jongkok sambil ngeluarin tas plastik item dari freezer. Es krim rupanya.

"Mau?" Koko nawarin dong, masa makan sendiri.

"Mau deh," sahut Sungwoon cepat. Walaupun perutnya udah kenyang tapi kalau ditawarin es krim nggak mungkin nolak.

"Yang vanila apa kopi?"

"Kopi deh, kamu, Ken?"

"Apa aja," sahut Kenta asal, aslinya sih mau es krim tapi lagi males ama yang punya es krim.

Yongguk ikut duduk bersama Sungwoon dan Kenta, tepatnya di hadapan Kenta. Sambil buka bungkus es krim warna ungu biru nya, dia ngomong ke Kenta, "tenang aja, abis nikahpun aku tetep disini kok, setahun lah paling nggak, sampe rumahku ama Shihyun jadi."

"Terus hubungannya sama aku?"

"Ya kita masi bisa anu anu."

"Anu anu, jadi inget Sanggyun," ujar Bu Sungwoon.

"Ogah! Kenta uda tobat, makasih."

"Sok sok an tobat," cibir Yongguk.

Sungwoon menggigit kecil es krim vanila lapis cokelat kacangnya. Kecil-kecil aja biar awet.

"Beneran uda tobat. Makasih es krimnya, aku balik ke kamar dulu, mau mandi terus siap-siap ke kantor."

"Anterin nggak?"

"Nggak makasih, mau bareng dek Tzuyu aja," sahut Kenta setengah berteriak, pasalnya ia sudah berada di luar dapur, hampir sampai di koridor kamarnya.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Koko setelah cabe Jepangnya menghilang di balik pintu.

"Ngambek, ditinggal nikah kamu." 

* * *

Kenta beneran langsung mandi terus siap-siap ke kantor setelah menghabiskan satu stick es krimnya. Nggak pake lama, jam setengah tujuh dia uda rapi wangi siap jalan. Sendiri tapi, nggak sama Tzuyu. Iyalah, Tzuyu kan muridnya.

Jarak antara kost sama kantor lumayan jauh, 9km lah, jadi nggak mungkin jalan kaki. Aslinya banyak yang nawarin Kenta kost atau kontrakan yang lebih deket, tapi namanya uda nyaman, dia nggak mau pindah.

Itu dulu.

Sekarang, setelah Yongguknya uda mau nikah, Kenta jadi pengen pindah kost, biar acara move on nya berjalan dengan lancar jaya.

Sambil jalan ke halte sambil mikir. Menimbang-nimbang, enanya pindah apa nggak.

"Kenta," panggil seseorang saat Kenta hendak melangkahkan kaki masuk ke bus nya.

Kenta nengok bentar terus lanjut masuk dulu, keburu bus nya jalan jatoh ntar dia, toh yang manggil di belakangnya ikut naik juga.

Kenta duduk di bangku paling belakang pojok kanan dan Dongho di sampingnya, iya, yang manggil tadi Dongho.

"Ken, tumben sendirian."

"Emang sendiri."

"Biasanya dianter kan kalo nggak ama tiang, ama yang pendek, ya bareng koko beler."

"Nggak, mulai sekarang sendirian aja."

"Ooh..."

"Kamu sendiri?"

"Ya beginilah..."

Nggak ada lagi obrolan diantara mereka hingga bus berhenti di halte sebrang kantor.

Dongho turun duluan, Kenta ngekor di belakangnya. Ya, mereka sekantor.

Pas mau nyebrang jalan, nggak biasanya banget, Dongho gandeng Kenta, jalan sepi dahal, mau berhenti di tengah-tengah ngedance Nayana dulu juga gak bakal ketabrak mobil.

Kenta mau mesem tapi inget kalau pintu depan kantornya kan kaca, malu dong ketauan Dongho kesenengan digandeng doang.

* * *

Panjang ya?

Hehehehe

Mian kemarin kepencet publish


End file.
